Current exercise equipment typically has rigid handles in a fixed position for actuating a load on the exercise machine. These handles are generally required to be in a fixed position to provide stable actuation of the load on the exercise machine. Unfortunately, these handles limit the range of motion of the user's hand and wrist during the use of the equipment. This limitation of the movement of the hand and wrist throughout the range of motion of the particular exercise machine can cause unnatural strain on the user's body. Generally this strain is caused by the user's hand being forced into a position that is not a natural position. The unnatural strain exerted on the user's body, coupled with the load of the exercise machine exaggerating the strain, and the unnatural position of the user's hand, often results in a substantial amount of discomfort for the user, or even worse, injury to the user.
It would be desirable to provide a rigid handle that allows for natural hand and wrist movement throughout the range of motion of an exercise machine. Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an improved handle for exercise equipment.